Transformers Retold
by Xandred The Medic
Summary: Britney was a normal 13 year old girl. She goes to middle school, gets decent grades, but one day when she goes with her mom to get a new car, since something happened to their old car. The young girl's life is changed when her mother buys a certain Camaro. * Story changes, OOC's is evident. Can be romance, you get to choose*
1. Chapter 1

I take no credit for the Transformers worlds, characters and or productions. I am only a fan of the series.

Chapter 1: Forde..no? oh ok.. asshole ._.

' A heart made of stone. Callous and bone.

Fracture and Tear it out.

To let it go and to think, I called it my own.

And never would have thought.

The pain could gr-'

" Dammit Britney!"

Jumping out of my seat, I turned around in my swivel chair and eyed my clearly pissed off mom. Raising an eyebrow, I waved and took off my black headphones, beats, and hung them around my neck. Her eye's held some kind of glint… oh shit that's anger.

" You drove my car didn't you?"

I went silent and looked around, jabbing my thumb against my chest and gave her the confused look.

" I know you did, and it is wrecked! How does a 13 year old crash a damn car! What were you even doing inside it! You know-"

I zoned out when she started her usual speech about how I need to listen and wait until I'm 14 so I can take drivers ed. I mean come on, you can't hold a kid out on something that looks so damn enticing and fun! Now can you? Wait.. you think they should…. fuck you then. Ok ok, I know, breaking the fourth wall, yep that's how I roll. Anyway reader, why don't I give you a back story on this here… maniac.

Ok so this is Hermione. She's my mother, she's good looking actually… take her out! My father died when I was 1, he was visiting New York when 911 occurred. We were devastated, heartbroken. Anyway, my mom is around 5'7, weighs… I have no idea, she never lets me know. Well she has rather high cheek bones, heart shaped head, blue lidded eye's, slightly arched nose, thin lips, and big ears. Yeah.. I call her Dumbo. Back to the horrible description of my momma. Her hair is a hazel color and reaches her hips when she has it down, but she often puts it in a bun or ponytail. Though today, she wore it in a ponytail. OK back to the story… can we skip the chewing out? ( Me: NO DAMMIT SHUT UP! )

" Hermione, calm down! I'm sorry ok" I tried to calm her down as I stood down and looked up slightly to stare at her anger filled eye's.

That only caused her to scowl and fold her arms over her chest. Looking down at me, you could put a sign on her face that read, ' Run for your life, explosion ahead'. Biting my lip, I held my hands out as a sign of peace. I was never one to actually.. listen to what I was being told. Well what 13 year old is.. don't you dare say you.

" You know what… It's fine…" she mumbled and gave a sweetly innocent look down to me. Oh shit… this isn't good now is it?

Taking a step backwards, I bumped into my bed, and I let out a nervous laugh, " So uh mom.. what's wrong?"

She only gave me the same smile and moved over to where I stood, " Oh nothing… just wanted to know if.. you got three A's. Remember if you did, I'm not allowed to yell at you, and if you did, you can come with me to get a new car. Good thing insurance gave me 4'000 bucks for now"

Hope filled my eye's and I nearly did my happy dance. Wait.. she thought I didn't get three A's… oh she was in for it! Grinning slightly, I nodded and reached over to grab my binder and zipped it open. Rummaging through my papers, I found my 3 babies. Smiling, I handed her the graded papers.. the one's I actually didn't forge! Taking them in her hand, she looked them over.

" Lets see… A...A...A-" she mumbled the last one and looked at me, lowering the papers and raised an eyebrow.

" Its still an A woman!"

She grinned and let out a low sigh before putting them down on the nearby desk. " Alright.. you're forgiven for now… and come on lets go get my new car"

Pumping my fist in the air, I ran over to my desk chair and grabbed my black and violet checkered hoodie, it also had cat ears. Throwing it on, I ran out the door, seeing as though she had already made her way down the steps and was waiting downstairs. Smirking, I stopped by the bathroom and looked myself over. I was short, 5'2 , weighed around 94 lbs. My hair is a dirty blonde, it goes to my lower back and was in a high ponytail. Blue eye's, low but high cheekbones, full lips… Shocking, an oval like head, but still had the shape of a heart. Unlike most girls, I don't have my ears pierced. I'm what you could call, a tomboy.

You could tell by my hoodie, my Blood on the Dancefloor shirt, black skinny jeans, and knee high combat boots. I always wore bandages from my elbows to my knuckles. Don't judge, it's just how I am. Like I was saying before, I made my way down and outside. Since I may have crashed my mom's car… into a tree…. in front of our house. We had to walk, and trust me, fluffy, me, does not like to walk or run far distances. So as you could imagine.. I was groaning and panting by the time we arrived at.. oh all that's holy!

" Oh mom ford! You're joking aren't you!"

" Yeah you're right, I am"

I went quiet and watched as we walked through the drive way and to oh dear god have mercy! Bolivia's used car dealership. Please, I saw this guys commercial.. you could tell that some were bound to be stolen. Sighing, I looked down and shook my head as the salesman made his way up to us.

" Ford..no? Oh ok… asshole" I mumbled.

Mom looked like she was going to nail me in the face until the colored man walked towards us. Smiling, he stopped and looked between us.

" Welcome to Bolivia's, how can I help you find lady's?" he asked and smiled greedily towards us.

" Oh we're here to get a new car.. and one that my daughter will use when she's 14"

" Oh wait, that's technically means its going to be her first car! I'm honored, that s makes us almost family"

I raised an eyebrow, " I had to come here.." I mumbled as he grabbed my mom and led her away. Grumbling, I followed after. The man pointed over to his mom, she flicked him off and he threatened to bash her head in with a rock… mine and my moms usual weekends. Smirking, I watched as he showed her a few cars, but my eye's landed on a nice Camaro. Yellow with black racing stripes. Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I looked around and made my way over to it. Placing my hands on its hood I grinned, " Hey mom, lets get this on, it has racing stripes!"

The salesman and my mom made their way over and the man examined the car. " Never seen this one before.. HEY BOBBY, YOU SEEN THIS CAR BEFORE."

Ignoring my mom's complaining, I opened the drivers seat and sat down. Placing my hands at 10 and 2, I rubbed the leather and wiped off the center of the wheel, to find some kind of strange symbol. Staring at it, I heard my mom ask how much the car was. Though I couldn't help but giggle at the air freshener.. Beeotch.

" Well 5'000 because of the custom paint job"

" Custom? It's faded!"

" yeah well it's custom"

"Pfft oh yeah custom faded"

" I am not paying over 4'000"

" OK then kid get out of the car" the man said and lent down to look inside the cracked window.

Frowning I got our reluctantly and watched as the man tried to show off some hunk of junk. But the camaro's side door flung open and knocked the man inside. Laughing, I held my stomach until a high pitched ring filled the air and we went down. Covering my eye's, I opened my eye's and looked around in shock. All the cars, except Bee, yes I'm calling him Bee, had their windshields busted out, all over was glass. Standing up, the man looked around and held up 4 fingers,

" 4'000" Yes the car was ours!

Ello there readers! This was my first fic on here and wanted to know how it was. Should I keep it up, what do you guys want, and do you guys want to put yourself in here? Since there will be no love in this crap! Unless you want some. If not, tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:... did he just...

Chapter 2: Did he just...

Oh and this will not be following the storyline exactly

* * *

Well last time we left off, Me and my mom had just bought a car, well a fucking CAMARO! Hehe, were so cool. Imagine how the other kids at my middle school are going to act when they see my epic new...rusted...car.. FUCK its rusty and faded. Oh god.. maybe I can talk my mom into getting him a paint job? Nah she would just tell me to suck it up and move on from the fact that our car is a hunk of damn junk. Thats how she is though, strict yet caring. Well anyways, after we bought the car we drove home and went to bed. Good thing it was Friday though, I couldn't sleep knowing that we just got a new well sorta new car. Except one fact... my mom always ushers me out of bed at 7 in the morning to help her do stupid chores. I grumbled as I stalked into the bathroom and got in the shower. Turning the knobs to the warm water and cold water, I made the temperature just right and smiled as the spray of water hit my face. Washing up and washing my hair, I got out and dried off. Getting changed into a blue tank-top,blue and black flannel jacket that had it's sleeves cut at the elbows, blue shorts that went to my knee's, a black belt, blue glasses on my head, and my bandages from my elbows to my knuckles..

Smiling in approval I walked down the stairs and moved to the kitchen. As usual, my mom was gone for work and left me a note saying that she was called into the hospital and wouldn't be back until 11 at night. Frowning, I shook my head and grabbed my black beats from the counter and plugged them into my black I-Phone 5 and put on my playlist of Falling in Reverse. Biting my lip, i shoved the phone into my pocket and started my chores. they consisted of the following: Taking out the trash, doing the dishes, vacuuming, doing the laundry, and making the beds. By the time I was finished, it was noon and I was bored out of my mind. Looking outside the window, I saw that the car was still there. Strange, mom must have gotten a ride with another worker. Looking around, a grin came onto my lips and I ran outside, grabbing the keys from the counter top.

Now I know what you're thinking, oh you're not going to do this crap again are you? Well my answer is... yeah I am. Running over to the front yard, I stopped in front of the oh so sweet beauty in front of me. Placing my hands onto the hood, I rubbed the faded black and yellow paint and frowned. " Poor thing, all dirty and worn out.." I cooed and moved to the side of the car and grabbed a bucket and rag from the shelf. Patting his hood, I moved over to the sink that was in the garage, I put the bowl under the facet and started the water. As it was filling, I grabbed a bottle of soap and squirted a glob of soap into the bucket. Shutting off the water, I grabbed it and moved it over to the car, Putting it out, i dipped the rag into the water and twisted it. Seeing the water draining from the rag I started to scrub down the car. i swore I felt the engine purr but pushed it aside and continued the car.

Halfway through the 'bath' the radio flicked on, " Scrub me mamma ~ Be oh so gentle girl ". Shocked I stopped and looked up and watched the car in shock. Shaking my head I finished up. It must be the radio acting up.. right? Sighing, I tossed the rag into the bucket and dumped it back in the sink. Wiping my hands on my shorts I smiled lightly. " Ok then.." I mumbled before my ringtone sounded. Cocking my head slightly, I reached inside my pocket, I pulled it out and answered it.

" Hello?"

" Oh Britney! How are you sweety?"

" Oh uh, hey mom and I' good "

" Great, listen, I'm about to be home, maybe when I do we can head on over to the lake"

" Oh alright, ok bye"

" bye"

Hanging up the phone I shoved it back into my pocket and smiled. this was a perfect opportunity to get mom a boyfriend! Oooh maybe he'll be rich. Then I can get that new game and computer! Doing a little happy dance, I barely heard my mom pull up and start walking to the garage door. Opening it, she found me in the middle of dancing. Looking up, I stared like a deer caught in headlights before I stopped and smiled waving. " O-oh hey mom" I said with a nervous laugh. She smiled and chuckled, " Hey... well come on, I wanna go " she ushered me into the passenger seat of the car and got in the drivers seat. I watched as we pulled out and made our way to the lake. As we pulled into a parking spot, we got out and looked around. yet my eye's found a familiar man. " Oh hey mom there's the guy that you like!" I called and pointed towards the man, causing him to look over his shoulder.

I felt her hit me on the shoulder and blushed as the man made his way over towards us. YESS! " Hermione?" he questioned with a small smile on his lips. I saw her bite her lip and nod her head, looking up to him, " Hey Richard.. how are you?" she said and shook his hand. He smiled and nodded his head, " I'm good, and you?" he asked and put an arm around her shoulders. No way.. did he just... EPIC! My mom blushed and smiled up to him, " I'm good to " she answered and looked over to me and Bee. " Hey, uh well, I heard that your car broke down, do you need a ride home?" he asked, looking down slightly. Mom looked around, until her gaze landed on me and I mouthed, ' go on woman!'. She smiled and nodded her head, " yeah.. Britney call when you're done here.. and if it gets too late.. you can drive since its not too far. Well i guess I should tell you how the man 's around 6'2,blonde messy hair,crystal blue eye's. Whitish skin, a high nose. Strong facial features, slightly bushy eyebrows, small ears, feckless on his cheeks. When he smiles he has faint dimples, and little wrinkles around his mouth and under his eye's. He wore a black dress shirt, blue jeans and black dress shoes.

I nodded my head and watched as they walked off and into his car and they took off. Putting my arms over my chest I nodded in happiness and looked over to bee. Smirking, I pulled out his car keys and jingled them in front of his headlights, " Lets take a drive bee baby " I said and slid into the drivers seat and buckled in. Starting the car, I started pull away and drove away from the lake. Good thing that It was late and was hard to see inside the car. Though, I didn't see the cop car which was trailing behind the car until it was too late.

* * *

I would like to thank those who have read my story and Favorited It's very inspirational for me to know that I do not suck at writing XD. Though, I would like to see some reviews? Please XD You don't have to, I just want to know what you guys would like to have me add or how you think this is going.


	3. Chapter 3: Robot thingy

Chapter 3:

Ah welcome back to my story! As you can already tell.. I have been distracted lately with school, and I lost my handwritten copy of this chapter, so I had to go back and remember how it went all over again! Anyway.. enjoy the chapter.. and I have two new Transformers thanks to a certain person… you know who you are!

"The secret of man's being is not only to live but to have something to live for"

- Fyodor Dostoyevsky

Driving down the streets of her well known city/neighborhood, I found myself sighing silently. I knew that it was wrong for me to just drive a car when I was under the age. Though I am slightly over hyper for my age. Its not ADHD, its something that has to do with my well personality that's all. Anyways, I drove Bee through the rather dark streets and I looked around. My mother always told me that I needed to be careful around these parts, it's like she thinks I'm a helpless little girl. I'm not though. I've been taking kickboxing for the past few years, and I've gotten pretty good at it if I may say so myself.

My mom cares about me, I get that… it's just that well… she can smother me a little. Actually, she smothers me terribly! Like this one time, she followed me on my first date. It was with a boy named Jared. Jared was or shall I say is a sweet, kind, and funny boy. He's one year older than me, and he has slightly long dirty blonde hair and hazel eye's. Back to the story now. She followed us inside the movie and sat a few rows behind us. She used her phone's camera to videotape it! She even took a few pictures, like what the heck? Oh and get this! After the movie, she came running out and snapped a picture of us walking out next to each other… and put it in a scrapbook… one of me becoming a woman…

ANYWAY. Shall I get back to this chapter… breaking the fourth wall again huh? Well I held onto the steering wheel as I drove down the streets, making sure to stay on the side streets to avoid the cops. Believe me when I tell you that I have had several bad experiences with the fuzz. Lets just say that my brother was a druggy and well stole from me since I was 5 years old ( this is true about me ) and he lied to my face when I confronted him.. I even saw him take something that belonged to me. He was locked up last month though so I won't be seeing him for some time.

As I held onto the leather wheel I sighed and rubbed it slowly and ran my thumb over the symbol in the center of the wheel. It pressed against my thumb and I bit the inside of my cheek. It was strange, I have never seen this logo before, not even on any out-of-state places. Shrugging it off, I kept my eye's on the road. Passing by several homes I couldn't help but pull up towards a place I used to hang out with a few friends of mine before they moved out of the city and into the country. It was sad. The park was badly littered. The grass went up to my waist and the playground equipment was all rusted and worn out. Getting out of the car, I shut the door behind me and moved through the rather tall grass and weeds.

I stopped at the edge of the separator of the wood chips and the grass. Stepping up, I moved onto the wood chips and looked around, shoving my hands into my pockets. Gazing over several places, I could see images of me and my friends, Emily and Kira. They were always there for me. We even hung out when we were 5 years old. Smiling, I moved to the placate and looked under the big red slide and found our faded names carved into the plastic. Running my fingers over the print, I shut my eyes and sighed. I missed them, we were like sisters. But that all changed when I changed schools and they moved out of their homes and went to California.

" I miss you guys so much. Its so hard now. No one will talk to me, they call me names, treat me like a nobody. Sometimes I want to give up since you guys aren't here to cheer me up. Keep me going. You were the last things I had to keep me sane since my dad passed on" I whispered and backed away from the slide and rubbed my eye's. I wasn't one to show my emotions.. well mostly sadness. Yet when you feel your chest clench and tears stinging at the sides of yours eye's, you fail at holding it in. I remember when I couldn't hold in my tears when I found out my dog, Mojo died.

/Flashback/

' Standing at the end of the vets medical table, I could feel my chest clenching in my chest. Mojo was dead. He was my dog for over 6 years, and I couldn't give him his medication to keep the virus that he had in his system in time to save him. It was all my fault. All of it. Watching him laying there, still on the cold surface, I wanted to cry but I remembered my dad always told me to be a strong little girl. That I shouldn't cry. That every time an angel like me cried… a baby would cry.

" Sweety.. he's in a better place" my mother tried to comfort me. A 7 year old who stood there like a heartless bastard. Seeing her baby laying there, breathing halted like nothing was ever inside the body. Gazing down at the floor, I sniffed slightly and nodded my head. Running my arm over my eye's, I dried the tears threatening to pour down my small pudgy cheeks. Looking over to the wall, I shut my eye's. It was hard daddy, but I have to cry. I know you hate it when I cry.. but I have to.

Reaching into my hoodie's pocket I pulled out Mojo's medicine bottle slightly, I saw the words 'mojo, give 1 tablet every 4 hours'. That was the last straw. Dropping the bottle to the floor, I fell against the wall and covered my face with my hands and cried my heart out. My mother holding me close to her chest, not letting go until I was done. I hated crying, but I had to, it was hard not to'

/End of Flashback/

Shaking my head, i bite my lip at the memory. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the bottle of medicine and smiled, ' Mojo, give 1 tablet every 4 hours'. The words sent a shiver up my back and I clutched onto the bottle, not wanting to put it away and realize that he was gone. Shoving it back anyway, I fought back tears and moved towards Bee. Opening the door, I got in and shut the door. Starting the car, I held onto the wheel and drove towards home, hoping that mom was still gone.

When I got home, I was happy to see that she was gone. Pulling into the garage I thought about an excuse. I found a rather good one. A police officer found me and offered to take me home seeing as though it was late. And about the car, well he had a towing service bring it home. Nodding to myself I pulled the keys out and got out, rubbing the hood. " Don't tell my mom I drove you Bee" I mumbled and thought I heard the engine rev slightly as to say alright.

Moving inside the house I made my way towards my room. Walking inside I moved towards my dresser and opened the top drawer. Shuffling a few clothes around, I found what I was looking for. My great grandfathers journals and glasses. Shutting the drawer I moved to my bed and sat down, placing the things on the end table. Taking the journal in my hands, I ran my palm over the leather book and ribbon that held it closed. Running my finger under it, I pulled it off and threw it on the floor at my feet.

Opening it, I looked through the pages. As usual, there was the strange letterings and marks. All of them forming what I believe to be paragraphs. I wish I knew what they said since most of the journals had them, well besides the ones which held several maps of the Arctic circle. How about I tell you his story?

Well My great-grandfather, Archibald DaSacco, was one of the first men to explore the Arctic circle. He led a small band of men into the circle in search of something unknown. My mother never told me what he was looking for exactly. I believe something related to aliens most likely. Anyway, as they were removing patches of frozen water from the front of the ship, the ice collapsed under Archibald and sent him tumbling under the ice. 50-feet below I believe. He was rescued a few hours later, but he lost his mind. Speaking of an alien race and creating strange symbols on the ground, much like in the journals.

Well he was certainly a crazed man after the incident and was soon moved to an asylum, then he died in his sleep, peaceful, yet still crazy. Now I was holding his things and not even wondering if it was the cause of his insanity. Putting the book back on the end table, I grabbed his glasses and looked them over. My mom had sent a document about the glasses, only to find that they were indeed worthless… how fun right? So we were stuck with them, to respect the crazy old man. Seeing all the cracks in the glass, I frowned and placed them back on my stand.

Stretching, I sighed and laid down on my bed. Ignoring the fact that I was still in my shoes and day time outfit. I was too lazy to even think of moving right now. Mumbling, I shut my eye's and tried to fall asleep, and I did indeed.

I was awaken by the sound of an engine starting. Shooting up, I rubbed my eye's and ran over to my window, only to see the Camaro starting and pulling out of our driveway! Eye's widening, I gasped and ran out of my room and towards the front door. Grabbing my phone from the couch, since I discarded it there when I walked inside a little bit ago. Looking down at the screen I went to call 911, I saw a message. Opening it I kept my pace, ' I'm staying over at Richards, I don't think I can make it home since he lives a little ways away and his car broke down when we pulled up, call for your uncle Harry to pick you up and drive the car home, love you' It was from my mom at 5, I must have missed that. Shaking my head, I grabbed my bike and hopped on, dialing 911. Telling them what was going on, I hung up when they said they were on their way. Following the car, I saw him turn into the work site. Hopping off my bike I let it hit the ground and I chased after him.

Entering the trashed sight, I found tire tracks heading behind a piece of metal I frowned and ran behind it. Ducking down, I peeked over slightly and my heart stopped. The car… transformed into some kind of black and yellow robot thingy! He was walking towards some light. He turned it up towards the sky and sent the same symbol that he had into the night sky. Fumbling for my phone, I pressed record on the camera, " To whoever finds this, I was killed by some giant robot that I thought was a car" I said and aimed the camera towards him and pulled it back down to my height.

" Anyway, mom I love you and those rated R movies under my bed were Kira's, she left them there and I couldn't just throw them out. But I love you and I will miss you if I don't come back" I ended the recording.

Pocketing my phone, I looked back over- oh god he saw me! Stumbling away from the junk I ran towards the exit, only to be stopped when two guard dogs saw me and started to snarl at me. Seeing that they were close to breaking their chains I backed away, " N-nice doggies" I mumbled and backed away and ran screaming when they broke their chains.

Jumping on the hood of a junked car I dodged the dogs snaps to my legs and fell on my butt when one managed to get my shoe. Screaming, I saw Bee come crashing through the wall, scaring away the mutts. I was going to cheer… until I remembered that the car was trying to kill me. Crawling backwards I landed on the ground and managed to get on my feet before the Camaro started to circle me like a predator. Staying in the perimeter I had I gulped.

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to piss you off or anything, so just leave me alone!" I yelled as he came closer and nudged me on the stomach. Putting my hands on the hood of the car I pushed away from him right when a police cruiser came inside the yard. Relieved I moved towards him, " Thank god you here officer, that car is-" I was cut off when he grabbed my by the neck and pushed me against the hood of his cruiser. " Woah woah hey!"

" You're coming with me kid"

" But that's my moms car! Its a damn alien robot"

Silence.

Snap, the cuffs were on and he shoved me into the backseat. Looking out the window, I watched him get in and pull out. Bee sat there watching. Damn, this wasn't good at all now was it?

Thanks for reading everyone! Oh and I want to RP Transformers if anyone is interested. We could do a fanfic one, or even a made up one. Don't forget to Review now


End file.
